


Naïve Soul Exchange

by nichikat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dipper Pines/Reader (implied), Dissociation, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Ford Pines, Mentioned Stan Pines - Freeform, Other, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Triangle Bill Cipher, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichikat/pseuds/nichikat
Summary: If you really knew what you wanted, you wouldn’t be in any of this mess in the first place.And even someone who knows everything, may not even know what they want themselves.When you're not sure what you actually desire, you may do things you regret.The two of you are similar in that regard.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The Recognition of Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aipgsqi Xs Kvezmxc Jeppw Riagsqiv!

Muffled chirps of the neighboring forest’s birds echoed in the back of your ears as you fading in and out of a light slumber. The rickety bus was a factor to the background noise as well, but it was less of a lullaby than an annoyance. You had grown tired of the screeching wheels of your ride and finally opened your eyes to get a good look at your surroundings. 

The sun was close to setting and the sky projected a beautiful swirl of orange and red. Dark, green pine trees could be seen from every which way and more local birds flew by as they began to settle down for the day. 

As you watched the passing scenery, you realized you were still quite drowsy from your lousy nap. Maybe if you really put your mind to it, you could tune out the bus's creaks and get a decent rest. Your stop wasn’t for at least an hour, plus you had nothing better to do, so you guessed it would be worth it to use that time wisely. Resting your head against the glass window, you closed your eyes once again and attempted to fall asleep. 

◮

Static rang. There was nothing. No, not completely. A voice? It was trying to tell you something, but you couldn’t make out the words.  


_“Pmwxir..——- -,”_

“I don’t...” you pinched the bridge of your nose in anguish, your head throbbed, “...understand…”

_“Gsqi..—- - -,”_

You could hear an echo of the syllables being pronounced, but it was like nothing was being said at all. As if not being able to make out the words was enough, you processed the fact you couldn’t even hear in the first place.

_“- -gpswi—..”_

Your head pulsed with a sharp pain, “Hngh..” 

_“Gra— -”_ despite still being just an echoed muffle, you could hear something now, but now it sounded different? _“vit —-Fa——sto—-stop!”_

“S..stop…?” 

◭

You woke up in a cold sweat along with a hefty headache. Looks like dreams are a little more influential on the real world than you’d expect. You anxiously rubbed your hand across your face and sighed, “what..was that..?” 

A deep voice hollered out, cutting your monologue short.

“Last call for Gravity Falls!” You didn’t see the point in phrasing it like that, you were the only one on the bus anyway. 

You briefly shook the dread from your mind and called out for the driver’s attention, “Wait!” you then grabbed the bag beside you and hurried to the front of the vehicle. As you went past him you left the bus driver with a short nod and a forced smile, then proceeded to hop down the stairs of the exit as quickly as you could.

The bus’s doors creaked shut and you stared off into the distance as it drove away into the creeping darkness. The sky would’ve been pitch black if it weren’t for the sparkling galaxies lighting it up, as well as the lone street lamp hovering over you. 

You gripped the hems of your jacket sleeves and averted your gaze to your sneakers, which were now lightly dusted with dirt. The strange dream you had earlier was still tormenting your aching head.

“Guess I should head to that motel…” whispering to yourself, you took another deep sigh. Then, swerved around on your heels to begin your trek.

“Hm,” you turned your head back to the road for a moment to eye the forest area ahead suspiciously.

An uneasy feeling passed through you like a lone drop of water rolling down your back only to dissipate in mere moments. 

Something wasn’t right, but then again nothing ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like one of my first fics i'm putting effort into, so i hope i can actually pull it off


	2. A Moment Alone In Your Room; Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally settled in your new room, but nonetheless the strange feeling from earlier still lingers. Is something watching you?

The second you opened the door to your motel room you headed straight for the bed. It was hard, the sheets and pillows smelled like they hadn’t been washed before you’d gotten here, and the room in general reeked of must and sweat. You exhaled and nuzzled your face into the unpleasantly smelling pillow. 

It wasn’t so bad, you tried telling yourself as you were thoroughly exhausted and just wanted to rest. Though, the odor of the bed was making that hard.

You reached into your jacket pocket and pulled out your phone. Turning it on to reveal the lock screen photo of you and one of your old friends. You smiled with remorse as you stared at the image for a few moments, then typed your password to open the phone’s contents. 

Apps appeared on the screen and you swiped across the screen scanning them. Your mind thought back to your contacts list and suddenly you felt the urge to talk to someone. You didn’t have a connection though, you couldn’t even afford a line at the moment and that probably wasn’t going to change. It’s not like you needed one anyway, despite the unexpected compulsion to not feel so alone, you didn’t actually plan on calling anyone. When you left you decided you would leave everything, that included everyone, and you were set on that plan for the foreseeable future. 

With a groan, you rolled around to the bedside table and set your mostly useless phone onto it. You only kept it around to take pictures and occasionally play vacuous offline games. 

“Maybe I could see if this place has free internet..” you thought to yourself. “then I could watch something,” you huffed, then you reeled yourself back over to the middle of the bed. “whatever, not worth, who cares,” nihilism was your greatest enemy, but also your best friend; it kept you from feeling the need to do things, ever. Actually, it was just your worst enemy. 

To distract yourself from your desperate lack of motivation, you turned your head to examine the bed’s comforter, tracing your finger around the swirling patterns. You had wanted to sleep, but you couldn’t get that dream out of your mind. It was like the fading memory of it was just sticking around to haunt you. The words spoken to you in the dream still lingered as the same echo you had heard before, but if you weren’t able to understand it then you don’t think you could figure it out now. Besides, what did it even matter, it was just your brain’s personal gibberish, probably one of many side effects of your awful sleep schedule. 

As much as you’d love to lay on this uncomfortable motel slab while staring at the ceiling regretting everything you’ve ever done, you needed the sleep. Tomorrow would be your first real day at this newfound town, so it would be prudent to explore as early as you could if you planned on staying any more than a week. 

You reached over for your phone once again to check the time. Before you could turn the device on it began to ring. The beat of your ringtone chimed throughout the room, with the factor there’s no way you could’ve received a call without a line, you were frightened enough that you sat up instantly. Cautiously, you extended your hand closer to the buzzing phone. With a wince, you slowly turned it around to see who would be calling you, or who could even reach you at all.

All that was on the screen was a single eyeball at the center, it was as if it was staring straight through you.

_“An eye?”_

◭

Your own shot open.

You awoke laying on your back staring at the ceiling, sweating like a pig roasting over a flame on a scorching summer afternoon.

“What the hell?” you were quick to grab your phone for a double check if you were going crazy. You were met with the same old wallpaper and no random missed call accompanied by an ominous symbol, “another damn dream,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters r kinda short...man i wish i had the motivation and talent to write longer


	3. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in your bed, but don't remember going to sleep after your chilling nightmare. Disregarding that, you prepare for the day and head to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chap is borinngg

Your body stirred awake to the whirring of your room’s air conditioner humming in the background and the soft breeze howling from outside. The blinds on the window were peaked open and sunlight shot through hitting your closed eyelids. 

You didn’t remember getting under them, but somehow your limbs were tangled with the blankets and half of them were sprawled on the floor. You inhaled the same musty smell from last night as you unraveled yourself from the bed’s grasp. With a tired grunt, you sprung from the bed to the floor. 

Your head still hurt, but the pain had dialed down significantly. That pain was replaced by your now aching arms, legs, and back. 

There wasn’t any reason why your body would hurt so badly, not that you could think of. The past few days for you were just traveling in buses, you hadn’t done anything active for a while. Then again, that could be just the cause of your discomfort. So, you guessed it would be a good time as any to head out to scout the town, as well as try to get in some sort of exercise. Killing two birds with one stone, right?

You rummaged through your backpack for the toiletry bag, then headed to the bathroom. It was a cramped space and it carried the same scent as the main room, along with a fading chemical odor which was reminiscent of bleach and air freshener. The air freshener wasn’t really doing it’s job though. 

You shook your head from your daze and unzipped your toiletry bag, grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste from it. You squeezed the tube onto the brush and stuck it into your mouth. 

As you mindlessly moved your hand from side to side, your thoughts drifted back to that strange phone call dream you supposedly had the night before. 

You hadn’t heard that ringtone for weeks now, but somehow the beat prominently stuck in your subconscious enough for you to dream of it. The fabricated experience of hearing it rang in your head like a catchy jingle.

You ran your free hand through your messy hair and ruffled it around. 

“Ugh,” you pulled the toothbrush out of your mouth and spit into the sink. You turned the tap on to clean the brush, then dried it on the hand towel by the sink and placed it on the counter. There wasn’t a cup, so you just filled your hands with water to rinse your mouth. 

After you flushed the excess toothpaste from your mouth, you pulled your hair back and splashed some water onto your face to wake up. You exited the bathroom while combing your fingers through your hair, instead of using an actual hairbrush. 

You grabbed your phone from the bedside table, then bent down to retrieve the small bag you kept in your backpack. It held your wallet, a pack of gum, and a few other miscellaneous trinkets you kept around. You reached in and took a piece of gum from the bag’s contents, then chucked it into your mouth. 

After you tossed your phone in, you threw the satchel around your shoulder and advanced to the door. 

Your hand grazed the doorknob; the sudden coldness of the metal caused you to shiver mildly. You leaned your head back to scan the room one last time before you left. 

You hadn’t bothered to make the bed and the bathroom lights were still on. The messiness of it all compelled you to turn around completely and clean up, but you had better things to do. You could fix the room up later tonight when you got back. With a shrug, you turned the knob and opened the door to the summer morning.

△

The door was swung open to the sweet smell of grass and pine enveloped your senses. Sunlight blared your vision, you squinted and raised your wrist to protect your eyes from the light. 

You blinked in adjustment to the bright light before moving your hands away from your eyes. It was quiet, all that you could hear was the birds and crickets filling the air with their softly chirping. 

You surveyed the vicinity as you hadn’t gotten a good look around the motel last night.  
As far as you could tell, the forest seemed to take up most of the space around here, along with a few cars in the motel’s parking lot and a neighboring gas station there wasn’t anything else to see. When you caught sight of the pathway you needed to take to town, you began to advance forward. 

As you passed the doors of the other motel rooms, you spotted someone with a cigarette loitering by a nearby trash can. You inhaled and made a noticeable face at the reeking tobacco scent that overwhelmed the much nicer pine. 

You had looked into Gravity Falls beforehand and as the town square was basically the heart of it all, you settled on heading there first. 

△

As you trekked down the road to the main part of town the wind made hushed gusts against you and the trees gently swayed to the beat of each step you took. 

You heard a sudden loud cracking noise in the nearby trees to your right. You jolted to a stop for a moment, thinking whether you should even bother to look. 

“It’s probably a deer, or something,” you mutter to yourself as you tighten the hold on the strap to your handbag. 

Seemed like your recent nightmares were really getting to you. You sighed and shook your head. Proceeding to skip forward with a hum, you picked up your pace and dismissed your unwarranted panic.


	4. Bustling Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mwr’x mx psriwsqi? Mwr’x mx weh?

It didn’t take long before you reached your destination, town square wasn’t far off from the motel, as most of this town seemed pretty compacted together. 

It wasn’t exactly teeming with activity, but it was much more lively than where you were before. Some people were walking down the sidewalks chatting and others were in the small shops and restaurants that lined the streets.

It was a quaint, peaceful place. However, it still seemed much more interesting than your own hometown. You relaxed with a smile and stuffed your hands into your jacket pockets as you continued down the street. 

You strided through town as you mentally noted the many buildings you passed; like the arcade, mall, and theatre. 

You explored around for about twenty minutes before your stomach made a low grumble. You reach into your bag for your phone to check the time.

The clock on the screen read, ‘10:40’, you placed the device back in the bag, “guess I should find somewhere to eat something then,”

After a bit of walking you found yourself facing a statue of what you assumed was the town’s founder. Behind the effigy stood a tall, white church. While you were doing your research, you had read that there was a diner somewhere near the town’s church. It wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so you presumed it was behind the building. 

You started up towards the chapel and slipped past it and around the fence. It took a little walking through some trees, but eventually you spotted what you were looking for.

△

The diner was exactly where you’d hoped it would be. It was a charming little restaurant in the shape of a log. The square windows were lit up and you could see a few people inside. There was a big sign with the words _‘Greasy’s Diner’_ and under it was a smaller sign saying ‘we have food’ in all caps. 

A quiet chuckle escaped your lips at the irony of it. You ogled the curious establishment for about a minute, but when your stomach decided to growl again, you were quick to hurry over to the door and enter. 

△

The jingle of the door’s bell rang and the few patrons inside looked up at you for a moment, then went right back to their meals and conversations. 

An older woman came up to you with a smile. Her lazy eye caught your attention as she spoke.

“Hello dear, take a seat anywhere you’d like,” you gave her a smile and a nod, then took a seat up at the bar. You grabbed one of the menus that were sitting up on a rack. After a quick scan of its contents, you decided on just getting some pancakes.

You waved your hand out to get the waitress’s attention. 

It was the same woman who greeted you at the door, “What would you like dear?” she asked, a pen laced between her fingers ready to write down your order.

You placed the menu back where you found it, “Just, um, two pancakes, please.”

“That all? Anything to drink?” 

You were actually quite tired, but you couldn’t really afford any coffee at the moment. 

Shaking your head, you answered, “just water is fine, thank you,” the waitress nodded in acknowledgement, then left to fill your order.

With a sigh you inspected your surroundings; you could hear the clanging pots and pans in the kitchen and people prattling about.

It was relaxing to sit in a homey restaurant, letting the pleasant scent of coffee fill your senses as you listened to little sounds in the backdrop. 

You leaned forward and closed your eyes, the teeming ambience of the diner became nothing but a muffled memory.

As calming as you found a place like this to be, it also reminded you of a familiar feeling of loneliness. One that was a part of you at this point, but you still hadn’t accepted. 

You felt so distant from everyone else, you felt unreal. You were somehow disconnected from your very being and it was painful.

And it was unwarranted at a time like this. You were at a new place, with new people, everything was supposed to be fresh and exciting. You had assumed travel would ease the desolation, but it was futile. 

This indescribable emotion followed you wherever you went. You clutched your arms at the sound of the happy chatter and you remembered you were better off alone. 

Your pitiful wallowing was suddenly interrupted by the clank of a plate in front of you. The smell of fresh pancakes wafted into your nostrils. 

“Here ya are, enjoy,” 

You sat up and faced the waitress, forcing a happy expression, “Thank you,” you hummed.

She made off with a grin and left you to eat your meal. You stared down at the food for a moment, then reached for your fork. As you took a bite, the delicious flavor melted in your mouth, and a smile spread across your face. Your thoughts from a mere moment ago dissipated. Maybe you would be alright if you just closed your eyes and tried to forget the past. 

As you took another bite, your recent dreams came back to mind. Despite being ominously weird, they felt somewhat like a sign to you. 

Though it was wishful thinking, you still hoped something, anything, would change. Perhaps then you could find a way to change too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing kinda hard though :[


End file.
